


Knotted

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker needs something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotted

Using the skills she’d amassed since she was nine, Parker eased up behind the beach chair on the roof of McRory’s. Just as she was about to make her move, which she hadn’t exactly planned out, a hand reached over the top of the chair and playfully grabbed her ponytail.

“How’d you know?”

Eliot didn’t acknowledge her question; he didn’t feel like explaining how the breeze had picked up her light floral scent, and how her right boot had a slight squeak when she went up on tippy toes. It was enough that she kept trying. That’s how he knew she cared about him.

“What do you want, Parker?” Eliot asked, not closing the dog eared novel he was reading.

“How do you know I want something?” 

That did make his eyes rise from the classic western. She was fidgeting... more than usual fidgeting... she looked downright nervous. _What the hell?_

“What?” he asked a bit harsher than he intended, but it was Parker and she was being... well, more Parker-y.

“I need help.”

Eliot was on his feet in an instant, the paperback forgotten as he slid it into a back pocket of his jeans. Parker never asked for help.

“Who do I need to kill?”

***

It hadn’t been too complicated to solve Parker’s problem, once Eliot had calmed down. No one needed to die, but for future reference, Eliot wouldn’t suspect the worst when Parker asked for help. _Damn girl, nearly gave me a heart attack._

Eliot knew a guy, always knew a guy, that was why Parker had asked him. He took her to Vince, a specialist, and a buddy from the old days.

“So, you knew Eliot before he got all scrunchy?”

Vince looked over Parker’s head at his old friend. _Yeah, he’s scrunchy._

“Uh huh,” he answered simply. “So, where do you want it?”

Parker hopped up on the table and pulled off her shirt.

“Parker!” Eliot barked before averting his eyes.

Vince on the other hand just kept looking at her face; he’d been a tattoo artist too long to be surprised by much of anything.

“Right here,” she said, indicating the underside of her left breast.

Vince shrugged and nodded. She was young, had good skin and he’d put a hell of a lot of tattoos in worse places. He set about transferring the sketch to her skin and then setting up his inks. It was a simple tat.

“Hold my hand?” Parker asked softly, holding out her hand.

The grimace dropped from Eliot’s face and he turned back to her and took her hand. She looked so young in that moment, nervous, expectant and hopeful all at once. 

He knew why she was getting the tattoo and he made a mental note to talk to Hardison. While he knew the hacker would never hurt Parker on purpose, it wouldn’t hurt to put a little fear of Spencer into him. After all, they were his team to protect.

***

Weeks later, after they finished a job and everyone else had gone to bed or gone home, Parker and Hardison were up on the roof of McRory’s, enjoying the early fall evening. 

When kissing turned into more, Parker took the initiative, and an Eliot move, and flipped them over so she was straddling him. Her cute grin disappeared and she studied his face. 

“What do you want?” Alec asked, reaching up to push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Pretzels,” she said softly.

He smiled broadly but before he could reply, Parker pulled off her tee-shirt.

In the past, when she had so casually revealed herself, he had averted his eyes, but he knew this was different, and kept his eyes on hers. 

She smiled then, more confident in this man than ever before, she pointed to her left breast and the tattoo of a knot-style pretzel. 

Hardison’s jaw dropped open slightly as he took in the design.

“I want pretzels,” Parker said again, taking Hardison’s hand and cupping it around her breast and the tat. 

“Anything you want, girl,” he said, as he sat up and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning after dreaming about Parker getting this tattoo, and just knew Eliot would know a guy to take her to. :)


End file.
